Les caprices de Duo
by heiji
Summary: On a beau aimer Duo... Il faut reconnaître qu'il a un sale caractère...


Titre : Les caprices de Duo...

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Heero et Duo bien sûr...

Résumé : Duo fait son caprice... Le premier peut-être d'une série...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Chapitre 1 :

Résidence Winner, Salon :

_Non Heero, non je refuse._

_Duo, voyons... _

Face à face dans le salon, Duo et Heero se dévisageaient. Heero, si inexpressif d'habitude, semblait désemparé et désappointé. Son visage trahissait une légère déception. Duo, lui, était déterminé, il ne céderait pas d'un pouce.

Quatre était assis sur le canapé avec, entre les mains, un exemplaire d'un manga nommé Naruto dont il se servait pour cacher le rire qui menaçait à chaque seconde de lui échapper.

_Heero, c'est mon dernier mot !_

_Mais..._

Duo se retourna et croisa les bras. Heero essaya de se rapprocher de Duo, mais sans succès.

_Duo..._

_J'ai dit non !_

Heero se tut, vaincu, mais heureusement pour lui, Quatre vint à son secours.

_Duo, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Heero ?_

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Parce que tu es injuste !_

_Moi injuste ?_

Duo se retourna pour fixer son meilleur ami.

_Moi injuste ? Dis tout de suite que je suis un monstre !_

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais Duo, tu réagis comme un enfant..._

_C'est pas vrai !_

_Si, et je dirais même plus comme un enfant de deux ans..._

_Parce qu'à ma place, tu le ferais peut-être ?_

_Bien sûr ! Sans y réfléchir et sans me faire prier en plus !_

_Mais il avait promis, Quatre..._

_Mais ce n'est pas de la faute à Heero... Toi tu te contentes juste de jouer les capricieux !_

_Je suis pas capricieux !_

_Si !_

_Non !_

_Si !_

_Non !_

_Si si si !_

_Non, non et non !_

Heero mit fin à la dispute qui frôlait le niveau classe maternelle en se rapprochant de Duo et en recommençant à parler.

_S'il te plaît..._

_Allez Duo, un bon geste..._

_Non !_

_Tête de mule !_

_Quatre !_

_Quoi, c'est vrai... A la place d'Heero, moi je le prendrais très très mal..._

_Mais c'est pas le but, mais y m'avait promis..._

_T'a que ces mots à la bouche, y m'avais promis... Y m'avait promis..._

_Duo, ce n'est pas ma faute... Wufei vient juste de m'appeler, il y a une dizaine de minutes. Ils ont absolument besoin de mon aide demain matin... Je dois partir sur l'heure rejoindre Trowa et Wufei à Barcelone. Duo, tu n'es plus un enfant, tu peux comprendre..._

_Oui, je ne suis plus un enfant, mais je ne peux pas comprendre. Ca fait quatre jours que tu m'as promis de t'en occuper. Quatre jours que tu promets de le faire et que tu ne le fais pas..._

_Duo, ne fais pas l'imbécile... Heero était occupé à taper le rapport de la dernière mission._

Duo ne bougea pas, les bras croisés devant lui. Heero se montrait de plus en plus déçu. Quand à Quatre, il trouvait Duo ridicule dans sa protestation... C'était drôle au début, certes, mais Heero allait partir sans que Duo n'ait cédé. Et Quatre comprenait le pauvre Heero qui attendait impatiennement le bon vouloir de son petit ami... Si Trowa lui avait fait un coup pareil, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais Heero avait une grande qualité : La patience. Cette même patience qui lui était très utile lorsqu'il devait se coltiner la reine du royaume de Sank, mais qui lui était aussi d'un grand secours avec Duo...

_Duo, je pars dans une heure..._

_Ca te laisse encore le temps de le faire..._

_Duo, il faut que je prépare le matériel, que je fasse mes bagages..._

_Demande à Quatre de le faire..._

_Duo..._

_Bon voyage..._

_Ce n'est pas le problème Duo et tu le sais très bien... Je dois aussi préparer le Wing pour éviter tout problème. Tu sais bien que depuis son dernier combat, il n'est plus aussi efficace et Quatre ne peut pas s'en occuper, il n' y a que moi qui puisse toucher au Wing..._

_Caprice !_

_Alors ça c'est trop fort Duo ! C'est toi qui parles de caprice pour Heero, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis que Heero a annoncé son départ ?_

_Moi c'est pas pareil ! Heero avait promis de le faire avant... Alors je n'accepterai pas de faire ce que Monsieur Heero veut tant que Monsieur Heero ne tiendra pas ses promesses !_

_Duo, s'il te plaît... _

_Non Heero ! Non ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui céderai ?_

_Parce qu'ainsi, tu montrerais que tu es un peu adulte..._

Quatre avait défintivement pris le parti de Heero face à son meilleur ami. Puisque la stratégie du dialogue ne marchait pas, Heero tenta une autre approche en se collant à Duo, mais celle-ci resta aussi inefficace. Duo restait campé sur ses positions, ce qui faisait dire à Quatre que le mot têtu était bien faible pour définir le caractère de Duo.

_Non !_

_Duo, je ne te comprends pas... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu refuses à Heero ? Personne que je ne connais ne le lui refuserait, surtout pas Relena... Des filles feraient..._

_Laisse-là où elle est celle-là !_

_Duo, Heero ne te demande qu'une chose est c'est suffisamment agréable pour que tu ne refuses pas... Je ne refuserais jamais ça à Trowa même dans ces conditions... Ta réaction prend des proportions !_

_Non ! J'ai dit non et non, c'est non !_

_Combien de fois l'as-tu dit ? On a compris. Il n'empêche que moi, à la place d'Heero, je n'insisterais plus et je partirais vexé et tu n'y aurais plus droit. je te rappelle que Heero part pour quinze jours..._

_M'en fiche !_

_Duo... _

_Non, Quatre, je n'embrasserais pas Heero dans ces conditions... tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait..._

_Même s'il ne l'a pas fait, ce n'est pas grave... le plus important c'est que tu embrasses la personne que tu aimes..._

_Quatre, garde tes beaux discours pour toi ! Il m'embrasse tous les jours et plusieurs fois encore... Et moi, ça fait quatre jours que je lui demande de le faire... C'est pas grand chose en plus... C'est fait en quoi, une demie-heure ? Même pas ! Je ne céderai pas au caprice d'Heero..._

_Quinze jours..._

_Quinze jours ? Et alors, un peu d'abstinence n'a jamais tué pesonne que je sache..._

_Duo, tu vas le regretter après..._

_Moins que toi quand tu t'apercevras qu'il fallait m'écouter et qu'il te suffisait d'honorer ta promesse..._

_Mais..._

_Non mais c'est pas vrai après tout ! C'est pas agréable comme ça... Je refuse un point c'est tout... Ca fait quatre jours que je le supporte, mais pas un jour de plus._

_Tout ça pour ça ? J'arrive pas à y croire..._

_Et si Quatre... Heero n'avait qu'à m'écouter..._

Heero et Quatre se regardèrent, incrédules...

_Je n'embrasserai plus Heero tant qu'il ne se sera pas rasé la barbe et la moustache ! Non mais des fois... C'est pas agréable et ça pique !_

Duo ne bougea plus et bouda. Quatre et Heero se fixèrent en pensant en même temps que vraiment, Duo était irrécupérable...

Fin

Voilà j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de laisser une review...

Dernièrement j'ai eu quelques problèmes et le temps va me manquer bientôt avec la rentrée alors mes publications se feront parfois attendre... je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien y faire...

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit one-shot.

Heiji


End file.
